1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a boat propelled by a water jet. In particular, the invention pertains to a kayak-like watercraft powered by an engine, and having a hull on which the rider sits and controls speed and direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional kayaks typically accommodate one, two or occasionally three riders who sit facing forward in one or more cockpits below the deck of the boat and propel the craft by paddling. A waterproof cover attaches securely to the edges of the cockpit, preventing entry of water, and making it possible for the boat to roll upright again without the boat filling with water after tipping over.
Increasingly, manufacturers are building leisure “sit-on-top” variants of the traditional kayak with a fixed rudder for directional stability. Water that enters the cockpit drains out through holes or tubes that run from the cockpit to the bottom of the hull. Sit-on-top kayaks usually come in single and double paddler designs and are particularly popular for fishing and SCUBA diving, since such riders must easily enter and exit the water, change seating positions, and access hatches and storage wells. Ordinarily the seat of a sit-on-top is slightly above water level, so that the center of gravity of the paddler is higher than in a traditional kayak. To compensate for the center of gravity, a sit-on-top is often wider than a traditional kayak of the same length, and is slower.
Attempts have been made to provide a power source to propel kayaks, but the inherent instability of the hull and the susceptibility of the engine to damage in the event of a tip over is a serious consideration.
A need exists for a powered “sit-on-top kayak that provides simple, convenient, intuitive control of the engine and steering. The hull and engine compartment should be sealed against entry of water when the craft is upright or tipped over, yet provide for air to enter the engine through the engine compartment. The craft should have high strength, low weight, little vibration and provide excellent floatation.